Julian Fineman
Julian Fineman is the son of Thomas Fineman, and leader of the youth section of the DFA. He likes Lena. Early Life Julian Fineman was born in New York to Thomas Fineman and an unnamed mother. He had an older, unnamed brother and the two were close. When he was nine, he snuck into his dad's secret study and read novels and listened to music which was forbidden due to its praise of deliria. His father walked in on him there one day and beat him until he blacked out. The next day he had his seizure and was taken to the doctor where he was informed that he had a brain tumor. He had it removed but the cancer returned for several more years. When he was eleven, he attended his first DFA rally. It turned out to be a complete disaster as protestors came in and the whole thing turned violent. It was eventually revealed that his brother was one of the protestors and though he was severely injured, his father decided to lock him in the basement, something for which Julian stated he would never forgive him for. As a result, his brother died. His brother's death had a profound influence on Julian. He would go on to be the perfect role model for the DFA because he believed that without the cure , there was only chaos and disorder. When he turned sixteen, he had a tumour removed for the last time and was subsequently declared cancer free. Despite it being the law, Julian was not cured on his eighteenth birthday as the doctors believed the cure would be deadly after so many operations previous. ''Pandemonium Lena Haloway, the protagonist, first sees Julian at a DFA meeting. She later meets him again when she forgets her glove and finds Julian watching images of mountains and forests. Later Lena is assigned the task to keep a close eye at Julian by Raven and Tack. However later during another DFA rally, Scavengers break in and abduct both Lena and Julian. Lena and Julian are locked in the same room. At first Julian hesitates to talk to Lena but later starts to get more comfortable, and shares stories with her from his past which he has never shared with anyone. Lena eventually reveals to him that she is actually an Invalid and has never been cured. Julian is shocked by this and stays away from her, scared that he will catch the ''deliria. Later they start to trust each other and escape from the Scavengers and they end up in a homestead called Salvage. In Salvage, they share their first kiss. However in the morning they find themselves discovered by the regulators. Lena is saved by one of the ladies who works for the resistance but has disguised herself as a regulator (she later turns out to be Lena's mother). Julian refuses the cure despite showing signs of deliria and is sentenced to death. Lena saves Julian with some help from Raven and Tack (during which Julian's stone-hearted father is killed by Raven). They return to the Wilds, where they both express their love for each other and kiss however Lena is shocked when she hears "don't believe her", which turns out to be Alex, Lena's first love who managed to survive during Lena and Alex's escape to the Wilds in Delirium. ''Requiem'' In Requiem Julian loves Lena, who too likes him but is disturbed by Alex's presence who turns out be stone-hearted and the new Alex and says that the 'old Alex' is dead. Meanwhile Julian gets well along with the other team members. Later Julian and Alex have a brawl and Alex seriously injures him but than realizes what he has done. He leaves the Wilds, apologizing. Julian and Lena's love is increasing now. However Lena later learns that Alex still loves her and finds herself admitting that she can never love Julian like she loved Alex and later kisses Alex. It is not mentioned what happens to Julian after that. Category:Characters Category:Uncured Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters